


Too Many Tiny Mahjarrat

by Lielac



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: The World Guardian Lilaina finds a bobblehead Mahjarrat while helping Kharshai. Then after trying to steal the Stone of Jas, another. And then they keep showing up. Things... get a little out of hand.





	Too Many Tiny Mahjarrat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in April 2015 and posted on [my Runescape side-Tumblr](http://errandpointcape.tumblr.com/post/116014264568), and I'm crossposting it in the event that Tumblr goes completely tits-up. About a week after original crossposting (2018 December 8), I will backdate this to its proper place.
> 
> Original author's note from the Tumblr post:
> 
> It’s all marikmarik’s fault. I certainly didn’t continue the idea. Nope, not at all. Not even a little bit. I am blameless oh who am I kidding have a few hundred words of half-story, half-outline because I decided to write it and then post it, and couldn’t be bothered to flesh it out more.  
> NB: “Lilaina” is the first name I use for my World Guardian in fanfic.

It started as a bobblehead doll she'd found while gathering memories for Kharshai. Tiny Lucien was probably a joke from Sliske, the berk, but for all the animated doll tried to terrorize Lilaina's cats, he was maybe a foot tall and the worst he could do was jab her with his Tiny Staff of Armadyl. Or bean her in the head with his Tiny Stone of Jas. Either way, he usually behaved for a while if she locked him in the basement. (He did scratch strange symbols on the walls with the Tiny Staff, though. She wasn't sure how to bring them to Azzanadra or Wahisietel without some awkward questions being asked.)

Then, after she helped Zamorak steal the Stone of Jas, she was woken up by someone jabbing her in the chest with a giant, two-pronged thing. This turned out to be a Tiny Hazeel jabbing her with his horns. He glared up at her from where she'd flung him against the wall, and squirmed and sweared while she carried him by the back of his robes to the area she'd fenced in for keeping Tiny Lucien and the cats separated. Lilaina was even more sure the bobbleheads were from Sliske after that.

Tiny Zemo wasn't, of course. Lilaina managed to bring him back from the alternate Varrock, unwilling to call her emotions "maternal instincts", and realized only after Tiny Zemo met Tiny Lucien that now she not only had three little brats to watch over, two of them were cousins. She stocked up on headache-relieving potions soon after.

She found the next one in her armory. Specifically, sitting on the floor, next to an open drawer, cuddling the shard Zaros had given her. She stared at Tiny Azzy for a long moment, then realized she couldn't really house him in the same place as the Tiny Zamorakians and left him to it until she'd made a new playpen.

The arrival of Tiny Wahisietel and Tiny Sliske — at the same time! — was the same morning all the Tiny Mahjarrat somehow got out of their playpens and started trying to re-enact the 18th Ritual in the herb garden. (And by somehow, Lilaina was absolutely sure Big Sliske had let them out.) After half a dozen binding spells and moving each Tiny Mahjarrat to a different part of the house, she realized she had to make them their own area. Areas. She wasn't going to risk total destruction by housing them all together, never mind that they couldn't cast spells.

It was definitely Sliske, she decided, upon coming into the kitchen to find Alathazrar holding a Tiny Enakhra and Akthanakos well apart from each other while they rained down curses on each other in their squeaky, child-like voices. Only Sliske would be this dedicated to driving her completely and utterly mad.

The last two — though she was on edge for more than a week afterward — were Tiny Bilrach and Kharshai, and while Tiny Bilrach was as much of a terror as the rest of the Tiny Zamorakians, Tiny Kharshai was practically a delight. Lilaina caught herself thinking of him as her son, and realized with some horror that she was, in some respect, a mother now. She dumped a bucket of luridly orange dye on the statue of Sliske in the Empyrean Citadel in revenge.

(The next day the Tiny Mahjarrat got out of their walled gardens on opposite sides of her property. Her house was never the same again.)


End file.
